My sexy profesor de Medicina
by Joss D Cullen
Summary: -mira Bella tu profe- me dijo alice una de mis mejores amigas-mmmm si cada ves mas follable-comento rose mi otra amiga si ahi estaba my sexy prfesor de medicina y rose tenia razon cada ves mas cogible SOY MALA CON LOS SUMARY RATING M EXPLICITO


**My sexy profesor Edward Cullen**

-Mira Bella, es tu profe- me dijo Alice una de mis mejores amigas

-Si cada vez mas follable que nunca- comento Rose mi otra amiga

Yo mire en su direccion donde estaba y si, Rose tenia razon se miaba super sexy, andaba una camisa blanca manga larga pero el la tenia doblada hasta los codos y unos pantalones de vestir negros ajustados que se podia apreciar sus fuertes y torneadas piernas ¡Dios un hombre asi no debe desperdiciar su vida como maestro de universidad deberia ser modelo de pasarela!. A este paso tendria que cambiar mis bragas por lo mojadas que estaban, ok si deberia canviarlas estan inservibles eso me pasa por estarlo mirando por largo tiempo.

Me dirigi al baño a cambiarme, mis amigas venian conmigo saben lo que me pas con el profe cullen.

Alice no estaba mejor que yo ella estaba locamente enamorada del profe Jasper, decia que se lo follaria antes de que acaben las clases para las vacaciones de verano, faltaba un mes para eso y bueno se diria que somos las tres chicas enamoradas de los tres profes mas sexys ya que Rose la traia loca el profe Emmett la verdad es que estaban bien buenos y que deciamos del director Carlisle si es un adonis, Esme, la sub-directora en verdad que tenia suerte de tener a ese hombre en su cama y es la envidia de todas las chicas del instituto, pero bueno sigo con mi relato de Edward impartia las clases para la carrera de medicina la verdad es que tengo mala suerte yo quiero ser medico por una parte es bueno y por otra mala. Es malo porque es dificil concentrarse mientras te lo estas cogiendo con la mente y eso no es ayuda para mi nueva exitacion permanente y tengo que andar preparada con bragas en el bolso me cambio como tres veces al dia.

A este paso quedare sin bragas muy pronto ok! Volviendo ala realidad ya estaba en el aula esperando que el pecado hecho hombre entrara y como si lo estuviera invocando entro al aula y me quedo viendo hubiera podido jurar que sus ojos eran verdes la ultima vez que lo vi y ahora eran negros su mirada era penetrante me miraba fijamente y me sentia intimidada y hablo.

-Tenemos examen sorpresa que vale el 25% de su nota- y comenzo a repartirnos los papeles uno a uno rapidamente yo lo miraba embobada pasearse entre las filas, el noto que lo miraba y se voltio y me guiño un ojo ¡OH POR DIOS ME GUIÑO UN OJO! Eso fue directo a mi coño tengo que controlarme estaba exitadisima y el guiñandome el ojo que queria matarme? Ok Isabella concentrate no me di cuenta que ya me habia puesto mi examen.

No puede ser hoy no era mi dia ¡no me sabia ninguna puta respuesta ¡mierda!

Siii! mi salvacion Jacob si las tenia todas perfecto, voltia a ver al profe y estaba viendome mierda mil veces mierda ¡porque a mi! Bueno a poner locuras no hay de otra, No! Mejor dejarlo vacio…..

10 minutos despues…..

¡AY ME ABURRO! Y el examen dura una hora y faltaban 45 minutos que podia hacer! bueno hay que jugar con el profe cullen!

Abri mis piernas uff gracias a dios que uso falda corta mas de lo normal lo mire y estaba viendome las bragas. Ok!, si el jodio mi dia con ese puto examen yo voy a joderlo a el con una puta ereccion ay que verificar que es lo que hay en sus pantalones…

Perfecto! Esta exitadisimo es turno de mis pechos, deje caer un lapiz intencionalmente claro! Y me agache dandole una buena vista de mis senos. El abrio los ojos como platos y yo le di mi mejor sonrisa sexy y el respondio sonrisa por sonrisa aunque la de el era una torcida.

Asi segui jugando con el hasta que termino el examen y las clases por el dia de hoy ya queria llegar a mi casa. Yo me levante a dejar el examen pero cuando lo hice deje caer intensionalmente el examen enfrente de el y le di una buena vista de mi trasero oi un pequeño gruñido yo sonrei por mi logro ¡ja toma esa cullen! Para que sepas quien es Isabella Swan.

Me devolvi a mi asiento y me sente quedaban 5 minutos para que me pudiera ir a casa miraba a Edward me tenia super exitada el seguia con sus ojos negros y mirandome fijamente hasta miedo me daba y me exitaba al mismo tiempo lo primero que haria llagando a casa eras usar mis dedos para darme placer y aliviar un poco la exitacion que estaba sufriendo.

Sono el timbre sacandome de mis pensamientos tome todas mis cosas y las meti en mi mochila pero como de costumbre salia de ultimo, cuando salieron todos me encamine ala puerta la abri pero una mano blanca me detuvo

-Donde va señorita swan- me dijo Edward al oido

-ah..pu..es a mi ca…sa – tartamudee como tonta

-oh no usted no puede irse y dejarme asi- y señalo su ereccion –despues que me estuvo provocando todo el examen – me dijo todavia todavia en mi oido provocandome un estremecimiento de placer

-lo siento no fue mi intencion provocarlo- menti

-oh pues, yo creo que si, me estuvo enseñando sus pequeñas bragas azules, sabes es mi color favorito creo que si tuviste intencion de provocarme-

- Pues me esta confundiendo señor cullen yo nunca haria eso- me hice la inocente

- Ay porfavor… no te hagas la inocente sabes perfectamente lo que provocaste en mi y sabes tu! Me lo vas a quitar- me dijo

Me dio la vuelta y me beso con pasion y yo le respondi de la misma manera ¡por dios! Sus labios eran mejor de lo que habia imaginado sabian a menta y eran tan suaves! Delineo con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundisar el beso, entreabri mis labios dando paso a su lengua calida y humeda ¡ya me imagino como se sentiria en otra parte! Mmmmm nos separamos jadeantes por falta de oxigeno

-Entonces señorita swan me va ayudar con mi probrema?- me dijo mientra me tocaba las piernas

-Oh señor cullen pues….hare lo mas que pueda- le dije mientras le tocaba su entrepierna recibiendo un fuerte gruñido de su parte

-Ohh creeme me seras muy util-me dijo mientras me tomaba del trasero alzandome yo enrrolle mis piernas en su cintura y me volvio a besar de una manera salvaje pero me gustaba gemi en su boca a lo que el aprovecho para profundizar el beso metiendo su lengua encontrandose con la mia seguimos besandonos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire

-Me encantas Bella eres la mujer mas sexy que he visto- me alago yo le sonrei

-Y usted es mi perdicion, mi locura me encanta profesor – le respondi

-Dime Edward cariño-me dijo sonriendome

Me beso el cuello y fue desabotonandome la camisa dejando solo en un bra color azul de encaje yo obte por soltarle el cinturon del pantalon mientras chupaba y succionaba mi cuello eso iba a dejar marca pero eso no importa en estos momentos me quito la camisa y la tiro no se donde y solto mi bra como un profesional dejando mis pechos al aire y el dijo

-perfecto-

Tomo mis pechos y chupo un pezon mientras estimulaba el otro con su mano despues hizo lo mismo con el otro, me sento en su escritorio y arrodillandose arranco mi falda y me queje

-Oye era mi falda nueva-

-Te comprare muchas mas – me dijo con voz ronca y puedo decir !WAO QUE SEXY VOZ!

Aparto mi braga aun lado y metio un dedo que se dezlizo facilmente gruño

-Ayy que mojada estas, ay una fuga aquí abajo ¿es por mi bells?- me dijo

-claro y por quien va a ser- le respondi

Sumo otro dedo mas y aumento mi placer rompio mi braga pero no me importo uso su lengua estimulando mi clitoris (uff gracias a dios me depile hace 2 dias) senti que me desfallecia de placer derrepente mi cuerpo comenzo a estremecerse yo me mordi el labio inferior para no gritar lo mordi tanto que senti el sabor dulce metalico de mi sangre Edward acelero sus movimientos con sus dedos y lengua para prolongar mi primer orgasmo porque si! Aunque no lo crean soy virgen! Edward se tomo toda mi liberacion no desperdicio nada

-Eres lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida- me alago y yo le sonrei se levanto y me beso con mis fluidos en su boca que sabia mejor con mis jugos

Desabotone su pantalon y lo baje con mis pies junto con su boxer dejando libre a su amigo ¡asu gran amigo diria yo! Era mas grande de lo que me imaginaba yo me la quede viendo y me relami los labios

-Te gusta lo que ves?- me dijo Edward con una mirada picara en el rostro

-Si y mucho- le conteste lo agarre del cuello y lo bese se acerco a mi y nuestros sexos se tocaron y gemimos al unisono me tomo de la cintura y abrio mas mis piernas y se acomodo entre ellas para entrar en mi de una sola estocada sacandome un gemido de dolor y una lagrima

-Lo siento yo….. yo no sabia que eras virgen- me dijo disculpandose

- no….. te….pre..ocupes…solo…no..te…muevas- le dije para que me pasara el dolor que poco a poco se fue disipando dandole paso al placer

Movi mis caderas dandole a entender que se podia mover y asi lo hizo comenzo con un vaiven lento y pausado, pero yo queria mas

-Mas,Edward mas-le rogue

-que quieres, dime lo que deseas- me dijo

-tu ya sabes mas…- le respondi

-No,no lo se que quieres-

-!Mierda! Edward mas duro, mas rapido-

Me embistio con fuerza se salio casi por completo y se hundio de un solo fuerte haciendome ahogar un grito de placer me embestia rapido, fuerte comence a sentir la contraccion y estremecimiento que anunciaba mi orgasmo Edward lo noto y el muy cabron acelero mas sus movimientos eso me hizo correrme con violencia iba a gritar pero el me beso acallando mi grito no paro de moverse y se movia con mas rudeza haciendo me estallar en otro delicioso orgasmo, pero no paro todavia queria mas? Este hombre queria matarme toco mi clitoris e hizo movimientos circulares teniendo un triple orgasmo y eso lo hizo correrse a el muy fuerte mientras acallabamos nuestros gemidos en nuestras bocas.

Los dos quedamos exaustos yo mas despues de 4 orgasmos seguidos no era como si no hubiera pasado nada ! estuvimos tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones por un tiempo y el fue el primero en hablar

-Estuviste maravillosa Bella- me dijo

-Tu..tambien me encantas es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida

-Te gustaria repetirlo?-me dijo

-Me encantaria profe-le respondi

El me abrazo y me dijo

-Es tarde tenemos que irnos, nos pueden descubrir – me beso lentamente nos separamos para vestirnos

Me puse el bra y la camisa las bragas, pues esas quedaron hechas trisas asi que ya me olvido de ellas, quede viendo a Edward de reojo y se estaba abrochando los pantalones, me puse lo que quedo de mi falda; no tenia boton genial adios falda nueva me subi el ciper y me coloque las zapatillas y estaba lista agarre mi bolso y me dirigi a la puerta para salir….

-A donde crees que vas- me tomo de la cintura y me voltio

-Pues a mi casa a donde mas- le conteste

-Usted se va conmigo yo la llevo a su casa ok!- dijo mirandome con sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda

-ok ya estas listo?- le pregunte

-No todavia no- lo mire extrañada

-Pues que te falta?-le pregunte

-Un beso tuyo- me dijo me acerque a el y me tomo por la cintura yo pase mis manos por su cuello y lo bese apasionadamente entreabri la boca para profundizar el beso y nuestras lenguas se juntaran bajo su mano a mi trasero y lo apreto tomo mis piernas y las subio a su cintura y me presiono contra la puerta y bajo sus labios a mi cuello

-Edward….no me agas esto…tenemos que irnos cariño es tarde-le dije como pude

-Ash- se quejo –Ok vamonos- me dijo su pelo estaba mas revuelto que de costumbre se miraba tan sexy si no tuvieramos que irnos me lo follaria ¡pero desde cuando me volvi adicta al sexo!

-Edward a que hora nos vamos- le dije impaciente

-Solo recojo algunas cosas y nos vamos si?-me respondio

-ok, apurate me quiero dar una ducha-

-si ya vamos calmate!- me contesto

Metio todo en un maletin lo agarro y abrio la puerta y me indico que saliera lo hice le obedeci y camine hacia el parqueo

-Vamos ahí esta mi auto-me señalo un audi r8 negro WAO! Pero que auto

-Ese…ese es tu auto- le pregunte para estar segura un maestro no podria tener semejante auto

-Si! El audi negro, o mi bb como yo le digo- me dijo orgulloso por su auto

-Solo digo ¡que carrazo señor cullen-le dije asombrada

-Ese es uno de los tres que tengo este me lo regalo mi padre, yo compre un volvo plateado y mi madre me dio un volvo negro- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro

-Si que tienes suerte de tener unos padres que te regalen este tipo de autos- le dije

-Si, la verdad si me quieren mucho y yo a ellos- me respondio –Pero vamos entra que tenemos que irnos- me dijo yo solo asenti

Me meti en el auto y olia a el me encanta su olor! Puedo decir que es como mi afrodisiaco el se monto y arranco como loco

-Edward, sabes donde queda mi casa?- pregunte

-Claro que si- me contesto y yo quede asombrada como demonios sabia donde queda mi casa? Ahhh claro! Soy la hija del sheriff todo mundo sabe donde vivo que tonta!

Lo volvi a ver sus ojos estaban concentrados en la carretera yo me dedique a ver porla ventana en un incomodo silencio. Mi casa quedaba a 30 minutos de la universidad y pues no tenia un auto para venirme, pero Alice me llevaba y traia en su porche amarillo.

Como alos 5 minutos de camino senti su mano en mi rodilla, lo mire y me sonrio se fue adentrando poco a poco a lo que respondi abriendo las piernas para sentir su caricia me estaba exitando solo con que me tocara las piernas y como le abri mis piernas metio mas su mano subiendo mi falda en el proceso, llego hasta mi intimidad y como si fuera posible abri mas mis piernas para que tuviera acceso y el ni corto ni peresozo metio uno se sus largos y suaves dedos de pianista haciendome gemir como una gata en celo.

-Gime bella ahora no hay nadie que nos escuche dame tus deliciosos gemidos- me hablo

-Pe..pe..pero Ed..ward ten cui…dado con la ca..rre..te..ra- le dije entrecortadamente

-No te preocupes tengo buenos reflejos- me dijo

Me dedique a disfrutar del placer que me daban sus dedos, metio otro dedo a mi coño mojado dandome mas placer todavia, retorcia sus dedos tocando mi clitoris y enviandome ondas de placer a todo mi cuerpo yo me retorcia en sus dedos jadeaba y gemia su nombre sin parar y a el al parecer le gustaba por su imborrable sonrisa, sumo otro dedo y senti que desfallecia de placer y comence a sentir mi orgasmo venir

-Ed…ward me corro cariño- le dije como pude

-Correte, correte para mi Bella- me dijo con esa voz que llama a sexo y me corri….y que corrida! Cuando pude controlar mi respiracion le dije

-Enserio, yo creo que no podria tener otro orgasmo 5 en el dia creo que quedaria muerta- pero feliz dije en mis pensamientos

-A ver te arrepientes de lo que vivimos hoy?- me dijo

-No! Para nada nunca me arrepentiria de lo que paso entre nosotros-le conteste el parqueo el auto a la orilla de la carretera y me miro

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento y nunca me arrepentiria, sabes este es el mejor dia de mi vida. Desde que vine a esta universidad te deseo y la verdad pienso que tu sentias lo mismo y cuando me provocaste acabaste con mi control y mis miedos y escuchame bien tu eres mia, solo mia me entiendes?- me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Y tu mio, solo mio y de nadie mas- le dije

-Mmmm…. No estoy seguro podrias probarmelo?- me dijo con una mirada picara, me desabroche el cinturon y me pase a su asiento sentandome ahorcadas

-Pues me parece bien, probemos a quien pertenecemos- le dije restregandome en su creciente ereccion

-Ohh Bella, no empieces lo que no vas a terminar- me advirtio

-Y quien dice que no lo voy a terminar- le dije me iba a decir algo pero lo bese salvajemente me respondio de la misma manera, me subio mas la falda

-Ayy Bella me tienes loco, no aguanto mas…-

-Siii! Edward hazme tuya- le dije ya muy exitada

Le tome el cinturon y el boton del pantalon se levanto un poco y se bajo los pantalones junto con el boxer y su ereccion salto orgullosa

-Ohh gracias por liberarlo de su carcel- yo me tire la carcajada y el me levanto por la cintura y me la metio todita

-EDWARD- grite de placer

-Salta Bella, cabalgame fuerte- dijo echando la cabeza para atrás del placer que sentia

Yo comence a saltar primero lento y despues rapido y fuerte, saltaba como posesa de arriba abajo una y otra vez y Edward parece que queria mas me tomo de las caderas ayudandome a marcar un ritmo mas fuerte y rapido

-Ahh…..ohhh…wao eres…..eres…..un Dios del sexo….Ohh Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward ohh si, si, si, asi cariño mas- gemia

-Ahh Bella, mi Bella, mi Diosa del placer eres….eres tan…..tan estrecha ahhh…..me encanta como me aprietas cuando te corres mmmm correte, correte para mi cielo- me dijo y el muy cabron toco mi clitoris llevandome al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo

- Ahhhhhh EDWARD mierda, santa mierda Edward ahhhhh- grite extasiada y como era de esperarse el queria mas y con sus manos en mi cintura me embestia a un ritmo frenetico sacandome mas fuertes y multiple gemidos desde mi garganta, arranco mi camisa y los botones salieron volando por todos lados

-Edward, a este paso quedare sin ropa podrias controlarte!-

-Lo siento Bella te comprare mucho mas ropa te lo prometo, es que me vuelves loco- me dijo desbrochandome el bra con facilidad y mis pechos quedaron al aire –Me encantan tus pechos, ni grandes, ni pequeños simplemente perfectos para mi- me dijo tomando uno de mis pezones en su boca y lo mordia sin hacerme daño,los chupaba, succionaba hasta dejarlos rojos, mientras yo me ayudaba con sus hombros para saltar el cambio de pecho dandole la misma atencion que al otro y yo me dedicaba a sentir las sensaciones que el me provocaba, el me embestia con rudeza que solo el sabe como me gusta y comenzaba a sentir el estremecimiento tan conocido que anunciaba que estaba cerca…

Edward acelero sus movimientos haciendome ver estrellitas de colores y el se venia conmigo en un delisioso orgasmo compartido, lo abrace y meti mi cabeza en su cuello para calmar mi respiracion que cada vez se aceleraba a la par de mi corazon

-Estuviste genial como siempre ED- le dije con una sonrisa de satisfaccion y felicidad en el rostro

-Si… la verdad que puedo decir lo mismo de ti eres perfecta para mi, te quiero Bella-me dijo y me quede en shock habia escuchado bien?

-En verdad me quieres Edward o lo dices por comprmiso por el sexo que compartimos- le dije asustada temia que me dijera que era una broma lo que me acaba de decir.

-Claro que te quiero como no podria quererte, tu eres mia, asi como yo soy tuyo, pero ahora la pregunta ¿tu me quieres Bella?-me dijo poniendo sus bellos ojos verdes eseraldas en los mios chocolates

No respondi solo lo bese con dulzura, ternura y Amor sobre todo amor era un beso donde nos transmitiamos todos nuestros sentimientos.

-Yo claro que te quiero si no te quisiera no te hubiera entregado lo mas valisoso para una mujer, mi virginidad y sabes estoy feliz de perderla contigo no habria nadie mas perfecto que tu para entregarle mi pureza- le dije sinceramente

Me lleno de besos toda la cara y cuando llego ala boca me beso apasionadamente y lo senti crecer de nuevo tdavia dentro de mi

-Oye semental, calma a Eddy! No ha salido y ya esta creciendo- dije sonriendole

-Lo siento pero es que dime como? , porque como se va a calmar cuando tengo a la mujer mas sexy del planeta encima mio ahhh dime como- me djo

-jajajajaja eres un loco- le dije divertida

-Por ti- me dijo tierno

-Ok eddy es hora de continuar ya es tarde y tengo que hacerle la comida a Charlie y ademas no creo aguantar otra sesion de sexo porque quedare invalida por un mes- le dije riendome

El solto una carcajada y yo saque a eddy de mi y cuando lo hice gemi me dolia un poco y Edward lo noto

-Estas muy lastimada?- me pregunto preocupado

-No eso es normal en la primera vez no crees? Y no te preocupes no me duele mucho- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

Me pase a mi asiento y me acomode la ropa y el cabello. Mire a Edward de reojo y se estaba subiendo los calzoncillos y los pantalones mmmm se miraba tan sexy y radiante. Se puso el cinturon de seguidad y yo lo imite y me lo puse tambien…

-Ok Bella agarrate fuerte que vamos a volar con este auto-me dijo

-Si! Me encanta la velocidad- dije entusiasmada

Y asi fue, casi volamos con el puto auto ibamos como a 200 milla por hora y Edward iba como si nada y de pronto pegamos el frenaso

-Ya llegamos- me dijo aun sonriendo

-Tan rapido- me hice la desentendida y abri el auto para salir….

-No se te olvida algo?- me pregunto ya tenia mi bolso y lo que quedo de mi ropa encima que me podria faltar? El me miro con una ceja alzada

-Mi beso de despedida Bella- me dijo como sifuera lo obio

-Ahh comprendo- le dije

Me acerque y lo tome del cuello y lo bese lentamente disfrutando de nuestro beso nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo sus ojos mostraban una serie de sentimientos que no supe identificar…

-Ahora si me puedo ir?- le dije

-Si ahora si- me dijo y me guiño un ojo

-Adios profesor Edward-le dije divertida

-Adios señorita Swan fue un placer- me dijo con su sonrisa torcida moja bragas casi me lo vuelvo a coger ahí mismo pero no! Sali del auto y me dirigi a casa el arranco y se fue…

Entre a la casa y me dirigi al cuarto a bañarme y cambiarme, prepare la bañera y mientras estaba esperando a que estuviera lista me mire en el espejo ¡ por Dios tenia una cara de satisfaccion y felicidad hasta incluso mis ojos brillaban mas de lo usual! Me mire el cuello y tenia muchos chupetes, tendre que ponerme una camisa cuello de tortuga para que Charlie no los viera ¡ja si supiera que su niña ya no es virgen! Ahh y por si fuera poco con mi profesor de medicina…..

Lo unico malo del dia es que perdi el 25% de mi nota aunque presiento que tendre buena nota ya que estudie la anatomia de:

¡EDWARD CULLEN!

* * *

**Que las parecio mi sengunda historia? **

**la odiaron, no les gusta y deberia dejar de escribir,les parecio interesante , la amaron**

**COMENTEN!**

**Les pido disculpas por no subir historias prontro pero es ke estoy en temporada de examenes y se me hace dificel y ademas se me frego la compu**

**ATT:Joss D Cullen...**


End file.
